When Time Stands Still
by BurningSky
Summary: Sequel to 100 Years Later Ever since Shayne left, no one has been the same, Bella and Edward are now married, Bella's coven is now staying at with the Cullens, Seth's become a recluse, but what will happen when Shayne returns with a someone in tow?
1. Return

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Here it is the sequel to 100 Years Later! I havemanaged to get this out a lot faster then I had hoped for, so all is good :) If you are one of the readers that have decided to read this, but haven't read the prequel, I recommend you read that first before this one, to fully understand how the story.**

**Thank you to all my regular readers, who review on a regular basis. It is you that made me want to continue writing with this story, had I not got reviews I probably would have given up on the story.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate the first chapter of When Time Stands Still to Zukolover45, KoopoBrianJebus, Jasper says Relax-X - This chapter goes out to you guys for making me realise how much people enjoyed reading my last story**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing Chapter 20 of 100 Years Later, I got 22 review for the one chapter, which is more then the usual 13-17**

**Anyway.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I sat in the Cafeteria on our first day back to school as seniors after the long summer holidays. A year and a half had passed since Shayne had left Forks Washington, for what we could only guess was somewhere in Brazil before moving on again.

A lot had happened since we had last seen Shayne, me and Edward were now married legally married, although no one else other then us Vampires know, Chris and Milla had sold our old house due to it's lack of use, and we'd moved in properly with the Cullen's who very kindly gave us all bank accounts to their fortune that had amounted over the years. Due to spending the large amount of time with the Cullens, the name Izzy had been stopped being used by both Milla and Chris after they picked up the habit of calling me Bella like the others did.

Another thing that had happened sine Shayne left on that fateful day, the change in Seth had been slow, but showed how much he truly missed Shayne. Like he had with Shayne he slowly drifted away from his friends, until he no longer spoke to anyone but Erin on occasions. He still attended classes, but even then he was still content to keep himself to himself, ignoring the teachers when they directed questions at him... He was totally different from the Seth I had met on occasion when I was human, and the one who had been with Shayne.

"Bella," Alice whispered to me as she waved a hand in front of my eyes, "You there?" she asked.

"What?" I asked as my thoughts were brought from their wandering to the Cafeteria where I was sitting with Alice, Rose and Jasper while the others had gone hunting with Esme and Carlisle, she followed where my gaze had been a mere couple of seconds ago, she frowned slightly before turning back to face me.

"Bella," she whispered sympathetically, "I know how you feel-" she was interrupted by a cough from Jasper, carrying on once she had turned to smile at him and then back to me, "Alright, Jasper knows how you feel, and he knows how Seth feels... But you can't feel guilty over this, it isn't your fault."

"I know," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "But if I'd talked to Shayne, he might have stayed."

"We all know he wouldn't have," Rosalie added as she picked up her apple of off the table and played with it in her hands, while Alice frowned at her. "What?" she asked as she saw the look on Alice's face, "He was more of a nomadic Vampire; he only came here to get Bella from Jake and stayed for Seth..."

"Yeah... But it's worse for us then it is for humans, time doesn't matter to us as it does to them. It's like time stands still." I said nodding as I closed my eyes, my mind wandering back to where it had been earlier.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I looked up from my tray of food as I turned to face Bella who simultaneously turned to talk to Alice, Rose and Jasper. I wanted to go over there right now and ask if any of them had heard anything from Shayne.

"Seth?" I turned to face Erin as she walked over from the table where the rest of my friends are sitting, "do you want to come sit with us?" she asked gesturing to the others who all gave a small wave before turning back to their conversation.

"No thanks," I said before returning to pushing my food along the plate with a fork.

"C'mon Seth, you got to stop acting like this. It's been over a year, you have to more on sometime."

"Please," I started as I felt tears appear on my face, "I don't want to talk about this; it still hurts too much."

"Please Seth; we want the old you back."

"You don't understand-" I replied before being interrupted by Erin.

"Exactly, you never explained it to us, we don't know how you can react this way to someone who you couldn't have known more than a month, two or three tops."

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood up and walked away, dumping my tray at the bins before walking outside looking at my watch on my wrist saw it was nearing the end of lunch and walked in the general direction of my next class inhaling the fresh pine air. I wish I could explain to Erin and the others why I had reacted how I had when Shayne had left me. But I couldn't without revealing the full reason for my sudden full blown love to Shayne, without referring to being a werewolf and the imprinting process.

I inhaled slightly again as my thoughts returned to Shayne, bringing along with his potent scent that appealed so much to me, weirdly growing stronger until it disappeared again along with the wind. It had happened quite a lot ever since Shayne had left; I knew he hadn't come back as the first few times I had tried looking for him. I had only found areas where his scent was so concentrated that it hadn't been washed away by the continuous rain, and when I had failed to find these areas I put it down to my mind playing tricks on me, and wishful thinking.

**BPOV**

English class with Miss Morgan was one of my favourite lessons, ever since my first day here just over a year ago when I first had her we had got on really well. Sitting at the back of the classroom, my eyes were averted down onto my notebook in front of me, with much practice my drawing skills had increased from stick men to drawing people with incredible detail. My current picture which I hadn't started too long ago was now forming into an incredibly detailed picture that only a vampire could draw of Edward in the sun from memory.

"Afternoon class," Miss Morgan said as she walked into the classroom

"Afternoon," I muttered along with the class as I kept my eyes on the drawing in front of me, continuing to add more detail.

"You can sit there next to Izzy," Miss Morgan, unlike Milla and Chris still called me by the name that I had introduced myself has. Like last year, the chair next to me was either saved for new students, who quickly moved when they found other friend in the class, or for the students that were misbehaving. I heard the chair next to be scraping across the floor as it was pulled out, the person next to me sitting down quietly tucking themselves in at the same time.

"Wow," I heard a familiar voice say, "I remember your stick men drawings seventy years ago," I turned to face whoever it was my mouth simultaneously dropping open with shock.

**

* * *

  
Who is it sitting next to Bella? (I had to edit what I wrote in the Document Manager as it didn't make sense and made it seem like someone from her human life) I think I made it pretty obvious, if no one guesses correctly I will be shocked :)**

**I should have asked this in the A/N on Chapter 20 of 100 Years On, but I forgot :S Anyway, how many of you liked the song I chose for Shayne to listen to in chapter 19? It's called "Hold on Me," by a band called Phixx. If you haevn't heard it before, I recommend you listen to it; as itis one of my favourite electro-pop songs.**

**Read and Review, tell me what you thought of the first chapter, and whether you want me to carry on :) Also, if you listen to the song I recomended, let me know what you think when you review this chapter :)**


	2. Introductions

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.  
**  
**Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to; RedBloodLullaby, The Cullen Clan, and TRDancer, because they listened to the song I recomended ^_^**

**I would like to congratulate and say thanks to; Topaz Eyed Lullaby, acydrose, and Lucky's Girl for spotting a huge mistake I wrote in the last chapter! I have since corrected it, and so should make more sense - Also, I know how puppy dog eyes look when you actually have a puppy that wants food, they make you feel really guilty :)**

**Fyrbolt mentioned a flashback to Bella and Edward's wedding... Anyone else like the idea of that?**

**29 REVIEWS!!!!! Thankyou all! That is the most reviews I have got for one chapter :) I was so happy, I was tempted to get up and do the happy dance when I realised just how many I had for the first chapter... Then I realised I would probably look like an idiot, and so decided not to, so I was almost prepared to make myself look like an idiot for all my lovely readers :)**

Also, well done to those who all guessed Shayne :)

**ON WITH CHAPTER 2**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously..._

"_Wow," I heard a familiar voice say, "I remember your stick _men drawings seventy years ago_." I turned to face whoever it was my mouth dropping open with shock._

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Shayne," I said happily as I leant over to hug him, "What are you doing back? Alice didn't see this happening."

"I wasn't planning on coming back, I just... did," he said as I leant back from him as a smile spread across his face.

"That would be why then," I said as the smile on his face began to spread across my own, "she can't see what people are going to do if they spontaneously do it."

"Catch up after class please," Miss Morgan said from the front of the class smiling as she turned to write on the board.

* * * * * * * *

"Where've you been?" I asked curiously as we walked towards the cars me, Chris, Milla and the Cullens had used to get to school.

"Here and there... The Amazon tribe in Brazil was grateful to see one of the white spectres return. They'd been in a tribal war for a while... I thought I'd help," the smile on his face faltering slightly with the shift of the wind causing him to freeze next to Carlisle's blacked out Mercedes. "Quick, open the door,"

"Ok," I said laughing nervously as I dug into my bag and pulled out my key ring, with spare keys that opened both the cars. I pushed the button on the Mercedes key the doors unlocking electronically, the passenger door being pulled open by Shayne as he quickly got in and shut the door behind him. I turned round and smiled slightly as I saw Alice skipping happily towards me.

"Some psychic you are," I said as she stopped in front of me frowning slightly before her eyes glazed over as she delved into the future, a smile appearing on her pixie like features as she started to squeal with excitement.

"He's back," she whispered as she started jumping up and down happily, I smiled and laughed slightly as she continued jumping up and down. "Wait... who was that other guy with him."

"What other guy?" I asked confused, turning slightly to face the passenger window, pausing as Seth came into view over Alice's shoulder. "Seth's behind you," I whispered only loud enough for Alice and Shayne to hear. Alice turned slowly to face Seth as he got closer and closer, we both walked over to meet him, in an attempt to try and prevent him from breathing in Shayne's scent which was more potent and distinguishable to Seth then a normal Vampire's scent.

"Hey Bella," Seth said as we met in the middle of the car park, "Alice,"

"Hey Seth, how are you?"

"Not too good... Haven't been right since Shayne left," he said sadly before carrying on, "Have you seen or heard from him recently."

"Not for a while, last we heard from him he was still travelling. But Alice had a vision not so long ago of him in the Amazon with the tribe that we use to watch over in return for animal blood."

"Ok... well I'll talk to you later," he said before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she turned to face me.

"Yeah... It's just horrible seeing him like this, when I can remember him not as the innocent thirteen year old who was still only just uninterested in girls or boys."

"So do you know who this guy is?" Alice asked again.

"What guy?" Rosalie asked as she walked up behind us.

"That's what we're about to find out." I said, as I again turned to face the Mercedes and began walking over to it.

**EPOV**

"Hurry up Emmett!" I said frustration evident in my tone.

"What's the hurry Edward?" He asked as he got up from the weight lifting machine belonging to the school, but was really no match for nine out of the students currently attending Forks High.

"Well if we don't hurry up and go, we're gonna miss the girls."

"Chillax Edward, we're gonna see them before we leave to go hunting." I towards Jasper but decided against it when my ability picked up his thoughts, which were constantly changing depending on the emotions his ability picked up on, currently he was singing to himself Three Little Birds by Bob Marley

_Don't worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singing don't worry about a thing,  
cause every little thing gonna be all right!_

Poor Jasper, it must be so confusing being him sometimes, I decided that with the two strong conflicting emotions being thrown at him by me and Emmett, he probably wouldn't be much help at the moment.

"If they leave school before meeting up with us, then we won't see them before hunting!" I shouted at him, hoping that he would understand that not leaving now would mean him not seeing Rosalie for two whole days.

"But we're going home before we go hunting," Emmett stated as he dropped the weights and sat up. I looked to Jasper who was starting to think a little more clearly now that the absorbed emotions weren't so conflicting.

"No, that's why I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme before leaving this morning, did you Edward?"

"Yeah... I thought you knew all of this Emmett, that's why we brought your jeep this morning instead of the Volvo."

"I err; I thought we were going home first... Shit, we got to get going. Rose is going to kill me if I don't say bye before we go." I watched as Emmett jumped up, and began to run at human speed in the direction of the car park, I grinned at Jasper who chuckled lightly before we both started to follow Emmett at a slower pace.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I pulled up to the small house that I had lived in with Jake since before I can remember, which surprisingly was still the headquarters of only four Quileute Werewolves Ryan and Josh still being the latest edition to the pack and the last for the time being. I got out of the car and walked slowly into the house, I inwardly cringed when I realised that there was a pack meeting, I liked the twins, but Ryan's arrogance is hard to put up with.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said as I took a seat next to my preferred great nephew Josh.

"Don't let it happen again," Jake said as he leant against the kitchen surface. "Ryan, Josh, could you give us your patrol report."

"Wait, I need to tell you something..." I looked to Jake before turning to face the floor. "I'm going to stop phasing; it's time I started to age and move on."

"You won't be saying that after you hear what we've got to say." Ryan said as he smirked at me.

**SPOV (Shayne)**

"So where are Chris Edward, Emmett and Jasper?" I asked from the backseat, Milla and Izzy next to me, Rosalie was driving and Alice was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Chris has gone hunting with Carlisle, but he should be back by now." Milla said as she turned from the window to face me.

"The other three are still at school," Rose said coldly, "Emmett was supposed to come and say goodbye before we left school." If she didn't have exceedingly amazing reflexes I would currently fear for my life.

"Two day hunting trip," Alice said happily from the front as she continued to switch radio stations

"Over happy pixie," Rosalie muttered as she turned down the road hidden by the trees that lead towards the Cullen's house, I stifled the chuckle I felt rise in me knowing it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to annoy Rosalie when she was in this test mood.

"So, who is this other guy?" Izzy asked frustration leaking into her tone. The fact that I never normally refused to tell her anything probably increase her levels of annoyance and frustration.

"I left him with Esme before coming to enrol back into Forks High, so you'll be able to meet him when we get to the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Izzy and Milla sit up straighter; I smiled slightly wondering how they would take to the hopefully new and permanent edition to the coven. As soon as the car had been parked; Alice, Milla and Izzy ran at vampire speed into the house, I got out of the car and walked at human speed next to Rose who was pouting slightly.

"So... how you're not in a rush to go meet him as well?"

"No, I mean if we were married he probably wouldn't be in rush to me."

"Fair enough," I said trying my best not to laugh as we walked into the house and the direction of the living room.

"Hey, I'm Alice this is Bella, and Milla is over there making gooey eyes with Chris who I presume you already know." Alice said, as she stood in front of Luke who I had brought back to Forks with me. He had blonde hair which was darker at the roots, his eyes like mine when I had first come to Forks were still speckled with the scarlet colour human blood gave our eyes.

"I err..."

"Wow, your hot, you got a girlfriend?" Alice said speaking almost too fast even for us vampires to hear.

"Are you always this forward...?" He asked pausing, waiting for Alice to repeat her name again.

"Alice, and yes, yes I am." She said smiling, "answer the question," she demanded as she bounced up and down.

"Urm... No, I'm gay,"

"Well you know what they say Alice, the good ones are either taken or gay."

"Hey! I was just wondering, anyway I have Jasper!" I walked over slowly, to try and rescue Luke before he became to overwhelmed by the concentration of hyperness that was Alice.

"Hey, this is 'the other guy' you lot wanted to me so much. Luke this is Alice be wary of her, she can be a little crazy sometimes," I smiled as Alice poked her tongue out at me while continuing to bounce up and down, "this is Izzy, the one that I told you about.

"Hi," Luke whispered shyly

"Milla is over there with Chris who I presume was introduced to you by Esme along with Carlisle," Luke nodded his head following my gaze as I turned to face Rosalie, "that's Rosalie, she's kinda in a bad mood at the moment, but she should brighten up soon enough. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are going hunting and should be back soon."

"Ok," Luke said whilst smiling.

"Guys," Alice and Izzy's eyes followed my arm as I draped it over Luke's shoulder and pulled him in for a semi-hug, "This is Luke, he's my..."

**

* * *

**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What did Ryan and Josh see while they were on patrol?**

**Kinda obvious what Ryan and Josh are going to say but what about the whole, "This is Luke, he's my..." He's my What!?!?!?!?!?! - I know what Luke is to Shayne, I can gurantee that no one will guess :) If someone does, I promise to give them anything (Within reason) e.g. a cyber hug, or chapter dedication :)**

**So yes, read and review, let me know what you think. Let's see if we can get 30 this time! If not... well then I'm not going to publish the next chapter :P I will, I just want to see if this chapter can reach the big 3-0 :)**


	3. Flashback

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: To KoopoBrianJebus for making me laugh, for his suggestion of Shayne and Luke being Shag buddies :) Not saying they aren't, just the way you worded it made me laugh**

**I have had a lot of guesses about the relationship between Shayne and Luke, but I am not going to tell you for definate yet, but you will find out very soon :)**

**I have had two or three requests to include a flashback to Edward and Bella's wedding, I;ve only ever been to one wedding before, and so can't really write about them, so I hope I done it justice :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm gonna end this half of the authors note right here and let you read this chapter**

**So yes READ and ENJOY :D**

**

* * *

**_Previously..._

"_Ok," Luke said whilst smiling._

"_Guys," Alice and Izzy's eyes followed my arm as I draped it over Luke's shoulder and pulled him in for a semi-hug, "This is Luke, he's my..."_

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I leant against my staring around the student car park, awaiting the arrival of the Cullen's along with Shayne. I didn't believe it when Ryan and Josh told me that they had seen Shayne, every particle in my body wanted to believe them but my head wouldn't let me, not until I had some proof. So after phasing and making sure the twins had actually seen Shayne; I let myself believe that he was back, and hopefully it was to stay this time.

I looked up as the low rumbling roar of a Mitsubishi warrior, and the louder quieter engine of a silver Volvo pulled turned into the car park and drove around until the person behind the wheel of the Mitsubishi had found a place to park their cars side by side. I began a slow walk over towards the two cars, my steady heartbeat increasing faster and faster as the vampires began to get out of the car. From the silver Volvo; Alice, Milla and Chris got out, their low voices to low for even my enhanced hearing to catch what they were saying. I now looked to the Mitsubishi as the driver's door opened, Bella climbing out followed by the opening of the passenger door Shayne's scent being blown towards me as he climbed out, the wind picking up simultaneously. I felt a grin spread across my face as my footsteps began to increase in the direction of the two cars, the pain in my body disappearing as my eyes finally rested upon my imprint again.

I froze mid-step as another vampire got out of the Mitsubishi, my whole body stiffened naturally as I got ready to attack. I didn't recognise this vampire, and it was always best to be on the safe side, not that I thought the Cullens would purposely bring a dangerous vampire into human contact... I watched as the new vampire and Shayne started to talk, their closeness too high for them to simply be just friends. The pain I had felt earlier began to course through my body again, he'd moved on... and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * * * * * * *

I sat at the table I had claimed as my own not long after Shayne had left over a year ago, watching the table Shayne now sat at with the rest of the Cullens along with the new vampire. I could hear people talking about him; rumours were spreading like wild fire, but the only thing people were certain off, was that his name was Luke and that he had come with Shayne when he had returned.

Of course, Shayne returning with a 'hot' guy in tow sparks many rumours; some seemed possible while others seemed almost impossible. Of course the most popular one was the one that I knew was probably true, that Shayne and Luke were a couple... It was possible, as Shayne was gay, and Luke was way too close to Shayne for them to be just friends, everybody was noticing.

Shayne must have sensed I was watching him, as he turned to face me, a shy smile pulling on his face, causing a small smile to replace my frown, as quickly as he had turned to face me, he turned back to Luke and started to laugh.

"Hey Seth," I turned to face Erin who was looking in the direction I had previously been looking before sitting down next to me.

"Hey Erin," I whispered as I lifted a slice of pizza to my mouth and took a small bite out of it.

"You ready to be the old you yet?" she asked, to which I replied with a shake of my head. "C'mon Seth, Shayne obviously didn't stop and mope around about you, he's moved on and he's got Luke now."

"You don't know that." I said whispering again.

"No, but it's obvious... Please Seth, we miss you."

"Maybe..." I whispered again, "Maybe tomorrow ok?" Erin nodded her head in agreement, I watched as she walked away back to the table with the rest of the gang who were watching me, Erin shrugged her shoulders as she sat down, I turned my head back to watch what was occurring at the Cullen table, as long as Shayne was there, that table would hold the most interest for me.

**EPOV**

"Hunt already Emmett," I yelled out of frustration, at the larger of my two brothers

"When you next piss of Bella, I am not going to be as understanding as I was the first time." Emmett said as he tried again to recall Rose.

"Harsh Em, way too harsh," I heard Jasper say to Emmett as I started to walk away from them. We came here to hunt, and I was not going to sit around while Emmett tried to ring Rose who was still sulking about not seeing Emmett before a two day hunting trip, big whoop, try being without the one you love for over a hundred years. They'd been together since they day Emmett had been turned, only leaving each other for a couple of days at a time for hunting trips, they had got married an uncountable amount of times now in comparison to mine and Bella's one wedding.

_Flashback_

_Kneeling on one knee on the floor, I looked up and watched Bella's face, a number of emotions pulling on her face. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now... It would certainly get rid of this horrible feeling in me, the fear of rejection replacing my blood as it flowed through out my body._

"_Promise me something," she whispered as she looked at my face instead of the bow containing the ring in my open hands._

"_Anything," I whispered back_

"_Let's not tell Alice," she said smiling, I quickly searched for my smallest sister's mind in the house, the excitement of Alice exploded in my mind, as plans for Vera Wang dresses and decorations rapidly flew through her and now my mind._

"_Too late," I said smiling, as I got up off my knee and pulled Bella into a quick kiss. "I'll try and reign her in."_

"_This is Alice we're talking about," Bella said as she pouted slightly._

_* * * * * * * *_

"_Don't you love me Bella," I watched as my sister guilt tripped my fiancé into letting her organise the wedding._

"_Please Alice, I just want a simple wedding," Bella said as she tried to avoid the puppy dog eye, pouted lips look Alice was giving her._

"_Please Bella," I watched as Bella turned for a quick glance at Alice, which was a big mistake as she finally crumbled and gave in._

"_Alright Alice, but only on one condition."_

"_Yay, thank you Bella," Alice said as she jumped up and down with excitement, before skipping out of the room._

"_Doesn't she want to hear the condition?" Bella asked as she turned to face me._

"_No, I think she already saw you giving in, and already knows the condition," I paused as I quickly read Alice's mind. "Yep, she knows you have final say on everything." Bella grinned as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, my own arms wrapping around her waist._

"_I love you Edward,"_

"_Love you to Bella."_

_* * * * * * * *_

_I was at the altar, Emmett and Jasper by my side as we waited for the wedding song Alice had chosen to be the wedding march to begin; I couldn't wait until I saw Bella in her dress. Only two people had seen it; Alice and Bella. Bella had her mind shielded, and Alice was careful to keep her mind busy to prevent me from seeing it. I was kind of nervous but excited at the same time, the combination causing a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_The fluttering feeling intensified as the song chosen by Alice began to waft from the String Quartet, through the air and around the room, __Johann Pachelbel – Canon **(A/N It took me ages to find this song, and if you haven't heard it before, I recommend you go on YouTube now and listen to it. It is a truly beautiful piece of music)**__ signified that Bella was starting to walk down the aisle. I turned and felt my mouth drop open; Bella's beauty was truly intensified by the makeover Alice and Rose had enforced on her._

_Bella's dress was elegant and beautiful it was almost too hard to describe the, body was white and fit her curved figure perfectly, the bottom of the dress, was a floaty net like material. Both the body and dress had a silver pattern embroidered onto it, the dress was amazing and definitely complimented Bella's figure and pale skin tone.__**(A/N I didn't describe it well, but to see Bella's dress, look on my profile page for the link)**_

_I smiled as she continued to walk slowly towards me, arm in arm with Carlisle who she had asked to give her away. I smiled as they finally reached the altar Carlisle pressed Bella's hand into my own, before walking off to go and join Esme in the front row._

"_You are beautiful," I whispered as the Priest begun the ceremony._

"_Thank you," she whispered back, locking eyes with me, we stayed that way throughout the whole ceremony._

_End of flashback_

I smiled serenely as I sat perched upon the Spruce Cedar Tree, which was swaying slightly in the wind. Damn Emmett, once he had been through what I had, then he would get sympathy from me. Anyway, it wasn't like he and Rose didn't have each other wrapped around each other's little fingers. From past experiences, the family had learnt while they often had disagreements, neither of them could stay mad with each other for long.

"Edward!" I looked down at Jasper standing at the bottom of the tree as he shouted up to me, "could you come down please?" I contemplated staying up here, neither of them were agile enough to get this high, but decided against it knowing I would just end up being childish. I let myself fall from the tree, landing with a loud crash in the ground which echoed around the empty forest. "You could have climbed down." I shrugged my shoulders and followed him back to the camp we'd set up.

"Eddie," I scowled as Emmett approached me, "Sorry, Edward... I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I just... didn't think."

"No problem, no can we go do what we came here to do."

"Yeah... shotgun first bear!" Emmett said as he raced off into the multitude of trees, leaving me and Jasper standing there wondering how long it would take for him to realize that way would lead him towards the road, and then into the small town.

**

* * *

  
So yes, a whole chapter dedicated to only Seth and Edwards point of view. Next chapter I am thinking will be just Shayne and Bella... It all depends on what I plan to occur in the next chapter, and I am thinking of revealing the truth about Shayne and Luke...**

**So did you enjoy the flashback? I didn't enjoy finding trying to find the song, but I am glad I found it, I love this piece of classical music and really reccomend you listen to it, you have all probably heard it, but don't recognise it by name - Let me know in the review what you thought of my choice of song for Bella's wedding march :)**

**I'm not making a promise for when the next chapter will be out, as I have exams coming up, and they are very important and I need to do well in them. So that means my time will be taken up by revision and then taking them... Will probably update between 25th and 29th of May as this is technically school holidays as well as study leave :S**

**So yes, review and let know what you thought of this chapter, let me know what you thought of the song... And if you checked out the dress, let me know if you can imagine Bella wearing it :) Please let me know what you tought!**


	4. Revelations

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: TRDancer for guessing correctly the relation between Shayne and Luke, which I am happy to say is revealed in this chapter :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm gonna end this half of the authors note right here and let you read this chapter**

**So yes READ and ENJOY :D**

**p.s. Would have updated yesterday, but a BT internet server in Manchester was down and so I couldn't get on.... Which I don't really understand seeing as Manchester is a whole four hours away from where I live :S**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**"_No problem, no can we go do what we came here to do."_**

**"****_Yeah... shotgun first bear!" Emmett said as he raced off into the multitude of trees, leaving me and Jasper standing there wondering how long it would take for him to realize that way would lead him towards the road, and then into the small town.  
_  
Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I watched semi amused as Seth and Shayne took turns to look at each other while the other wasn't looking. I was now waiting for when they would both happen to look at the same time to see what would happen.

"Cheer up Rose, I'm sure there was a reason for him not coming to say goodbye before they left." Alice said as she rubbed Rose's shoulder sympathetically.

"But you said Jasper said goodbye to you," she replied pouting slightly, Rosalie may seem like a mean stuck up cow sometimes, but her real weak spot was Emmett.

"Answer your phone then," I replied as I took a bite out of the apple I had been juggling in my hands for the last half hour of lunch, I chuckled as the others flinched slightly. Not even Edward was able to stand the taste of human food now.

"What?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Your phone has been ringing since they left yesterday, why not answer it?"

"Because... Actually I don't know why," she said as she pulled out her phone, and started to ring Emmett. I looked at Alice who smiled and rolled her eyes before muttering...

"Her sulking isn't over yet." Alice whispered leaning in slightly so that Rosalie wouldn't hear her.

"He'd better not be ignoring me," Rose muttered venomously as she flipped her phone down and stuffed it roughly in the small bag she carried around. She crossed her arms and turned to look in the other direction, a look that could kill plastered on her face.

I turned back to face Shayne just as he turned back to talk to Luke after locking eyes with Seth, I smiled to myself as I let the apple in my hand drop to the tray in front of me, let me rephrase my earlier statement; I could handle eating human food, but only in small quantities.

"Hey Bella," I turned to Shayne as he started talking to me. "How long has Seth been like that?" he said pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the table Seth had sat at by himself for over a year.

"You mean all depressed and recluse?" I asked as I turned to have a quick look at Seth. "Well it started a couple of days after you left... It was gradual, but he eventually became the Seth he is now." I saw the small smile that had been present on Shayne's face previously disappear as a frowm replaced it.

"Because of me?" He asked

"I guess so," I said shrugging my shoulders at the same time. "Why?"

"I thought it would be better for him if I left," he whispered quietly. "I thought it would be better for both of us if I left... Better for him if he didn't have to worry about outing himself for me... But I thought he would get over it... I did."

"It's different for him Shayne, Vampires don't imprint like werewolves do, the connection they feel is a thousand times stronger than the one you felt for him. He couldn't get over you, it's impossible for a werewolf to love another person once they've imprinted,"

"So I made it worse by going away?"

"Yes..." I said pausing before carrying on. "Do you regret going away?"

"Going away?" he asked, to which I replied with a nod, "Honestly I don't, if I hadn't gone, then Luke wouldn't be here today," he said smiling in the direction of the other Vampire who had looked this way when he had heard his name being mentioned.

"Should my ears be burning?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Only a little," Shayne said smiling back before turning back to me and whispered, "He's such a douche."

"Thanks Shayne, love you to."

"Aww Lukie," Shayne said as he got up of the bench he was sitting on and walked behind Luke and gave him a hug, "You may be a douche, but I still love you." Shayne said, ruffling Luke's hair before sitting back down

"And I'm supposed to be the douche," Luke said as he picked up his fork from the table and flung it at Shayne who neatly dodged out of the way missing him completely, snapping in half as it bounced off of Rosalie's head. "Sorry Rose," Luke said cowering slightly from the outburst he was expecting to come from Rose.

"You're lucky I'm angry with Emmett and in a place where we're surrounded by humans," she said angrily a scowl pulling on her face.

"So," I started as I pulled Shayne closer to me so I could whisper directly into his ear. "When are you going to talk to Seth?" Shayne pulled out of my grip before he decided to answer.

"I don't know... sometime later today I guess," he looked round as other students started getting up and moving in the direction of their next class. "Looks like lunch time is over, I'll see you guys later." Shayne said as he got up from the bench again, and walked in the direction of the school gym for his next class.

* * * * * * * *

**SPOV (Shayne)**

Gym was almost comical it was that easy, the added advantage of being a vampire made me top of the class with little to no effort being put into maintaining this title, although even with the little amount of effort going into running, climbing or whatever else the coach asked us to do, I still seemed to over exceed over what a normal human would be able to do, but luckily enough no one questioned my apparent talent with sport.

I had decided that after gym, I would go and talk to Seth, and that's why I was here standing next to his car in the student car park. Waiting patiently for him to come, so we could try and sort out this mess I left behind. I watched as students flowed out of the school doors and towards their cars, the traffic queuing to get out of the car park steadily decreasing until only a couple remained.

"What are you doing?" I turned to face Seth standing behind me with a puzzled frown on his face.

"We need to talk," I replied slowly, stopping when he took a couple of steps back, "please."

"Talk about what?"

"Us..." the puzzled look on his face was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"We don't need to talk."

"We do, I need to explain-" I started before being interrupted by Seth.

"No you don't, you didn't like the way I treated you before, I completely understand that you wanted to leave, and I shouldn't have expected you to not move on while you were away."

"What are you on about?" I asked now feeling very confused.

"Don't act clueless with me, I know what's going on," his voice getting steadily louder with anger.

"Well please enlighten me," I said sarcastically, "Seeing as you're mister know it all, seeing as you seem to know what's going on."

"I'm not an idiot Shayne, I know you and Luke are together, even without the rumours it was obvious."

"Me and him together... What rumours?" I asked confused.

"You disappear for over a year, and when you come back you return with another guy. You give no explanation and so rumours start, and seeing as you're close, way too close to be just friends... the only other option is that you are together. Which I know is probable because I'm the one of very few who actually know you're gay."

"Those are the rumours?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter, "And you believed them?" I said before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" traces of anger still in the tone of his voice, along with confusion.

"It's illegal," I stated in between my laughter.

"No it isn't... Being gay hasn't been illegal around the world for like sixty five years.""Who's talking about being gay? I meant incest."

"Huh?"

"Luke is my brother... fraternal twin brother to be exact."

"Yeah right... you don't even look the same."

.... Oh dear

"That's what fraternal means... we're non-identical twins." I watched as Seth's mouth fell open and formed an 'O' shape.**

* * *

**

**Congratulations to everyone that guessed that Luke and Shayne were not in fact lovers or anything, but are in fact brothers (which I think is the majority of my readers). Well done on not going with the obvious and what I was completley hinting at :) I was trying to throw you all off the trail, but as you can all see I failed miserably :(**

**So, I introduced Luke more in this chapter, and as you have seen so far in Stephanie's Twilight stories, and my deviation from her own, Vampires don't tend to stay single forever... Bascially, I want to know who you think Luke should get together with (bearing in mind than in a previous chapter he admitted being gay). I was thinking about another werewolf vampire pairing (not Jake)... let me know what you guys and gals think, and let me know who you think would be a great pairing.**

**I should update sometime next week, providing I get loads of reviews telling me how you liked this chapter, and who you think Luke should get with. I am going to work on making him a more important and involved character within the next chapter, so the whole meting between the two will occur in that chapter.**

**I guess most stories are like marmite/vegemite/or any yeast extract spread, you either love it or hate it.... So let me know whether you liked this chapter or not by reviiewing :)**

**See that little green button thingy... You computer will spontaneously combust within the next ten seconds if you don't click on it after reading this bit here**


	5. New Perspective

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: Kirsty.W.181 for making an exception and adding me to her favourite authors, . for joinging the ranks of fanfic users, and Jasper says Relax-X for thinking on the same wavelength of me**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm gonna end this half of the authors note right here and let you read this chapter**

**So yes READ and ENJOY :D**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Luke is my brother... paternal twin brother to be exact."_

"_Yeah right... you don't even look the same."_

_.... Oh dear_

"_That's what paternal means... we're non-identical twins." I watched as Seth's mouth fell open and formed an 'O' shape._

**Chapter 5**

**LPOV (Luke)**

"Do I have to?" I moaned as Shayne pulled me out of the Cullens house and towards the surrounding trees.

"Yes, do you want them to accidently kill you?" He replied, the smile on his face increasing as a particularly doggy smell wafted in the air towards us.

"I thought you said they could share each other's thoughts... Seth's seen me already; they must know what I look like." I said pouting slightly, moving my hand up to my hair to move it out of my face.

"Come on Luke, it's only this once that you _have_ to meet them," Shayne said as he continued dragging me while I continued trying to resist, putting an emphasis on have. "Do you want me to get Chris to carry you all the way there?"

"No," I replied, the pout in my face increasing, as I finally relented and stopped resisting.

"Well come on then, Seth's waiting for us in the woods."

"Why didn't he come to the house? Carlisle and Esme don't mind." I asked as I increased my speed to match his.

"You'll see," Shayne said grinning as we reached the cover of the trees. We slowed eventually stopping in a small clearing.

"What are we doing-" I paused mid-sentence as something moved out of the corner of my eye, I turned slowly to face the object that had caused the movement. "Holy shit!" I shouted as an incredibly larger than usual sandy coloured wolf stalked out of the bushes and towards me and Shayne.

"We err... We wanted you to freak out sooner rather than later, preferably before you met the rest of the pack." Shayne said as the sandy coloured wolf walked over to Shayne and sat next to him.

"That's not Seth.... Is it?" I asked cautiously as the wolf's mouth had dropped open revealing the long sharp dagger like teeth within his mouth.

"Yup," Shayne said laughing a rumbling sound from within the wolf's chest sounded like it too was laughing. The open mouth, now on closer inspection looked more like a wide grin, which you expected to be on the Wolf's face in the story of Little Red Riding Hood. I felt a smile pull on my face, it had been a week since the two had got back together, that's long enough to wait before making relationship jokes.... right?

"So..." I started, pausing as my smile increased so that I was grinning.

"What?" Shayne asked, he asked a confused grin also on his face as he looked to Seth and then back to me, "So..." he repeated, indicating for me to carry on.

"So, have you two got it on yet... while Seth's like that?" I asked, struggling to restrain the laughter fighting to escape as I watched the shocked look appear on Shayne's face. The soft rumbling sounds I had identified as laughter was again coming from Seth.

"What me and Seth get up to is none of your business-"

"So that's a yes then?" I asked, interrupting Shayne before he could continue.

"No it's not!" he said, frustration and annoyance evident in his tone.

"So it's a no then?"

"Yes,"

"Yes yes or yes no?" I asked the grin still on my face as I my eyes flicked quickly to Seth who was still laughing before I turned my gaze back to look at my brother who was steadily becoming more and more frustrated.

"Luke, me and Seth have not had sex while Seth was in his wolf form."

"What about his Hum-" I started before being interrupted.

"LUKE!"

"All right, all right, chill Shayne," Shayne scowled as me as he closed his eyes and groaned in frustration before opening his eyes and turned to Seth.

"Stop encouraging him." Shayne hissed, his previously good mood gone and replaced with the not so good mood. "Are we going now or what... Or do you want to be eaten by wolves."

"I don-" I started, but stopped myself knowing where this conversation was going probably wasn't the best with Shayne in his current mood. "No, let's go." I watched as they both turned and ran in the direction of what I assumed to be the Quileute La Push reservation, I sighed before running to catch up with them, as they ran.

As we approached the location in which we were aiming to get to very soon, the doggy smell that followed Seth round like... well a dog, seemed to permeate the very air. I followed closely as we started running in the trees, avoiding the houses which now appeared close by. I followed so closely behind Shayne now, I didn't notice Seth had disappeared until we came into a clearing outside of a small house.

"Where did Seth go?" I asked as I looked around.

"He's turning back into his human form." I felt a small grin pull on my face as I was tempted to carry on from where I left off earlier, but decided against it when I saw the frown still on Shayne's face.

"Why can't he just change back here?" I asked as I looked round, I had a feeling an unseen person was watching us from somewhere.

"He has to travel like that naked, when he transforms the clothes just don't disappear then reappear, they tear off of him because they're too small and the wrong shape.

"Again, why doesn't he just change here, I'm gay remember... Unless he's shy because he has a small-"

"LUKE!" Shayne shouted at me again, I guess the time for jokes was well over... until tomorrow that is.

"Hey I'm back." Seth said, I turned to face him and smiled as he walked over to Shayne and pulled him into a hug. "Cheer up Shayne," I heard him say to Shayne as he leant into quickly kiss my brother on the lips before leaning back out. "It's what brothers do, I was always winding Leah up." I saw Shayne smile as they both walked towards the small house in front of us, Shayne motioning for me to follow. I remained around a metre behind them as they walked up to the door, a familiar scent getting stronger and stronger as I got closer to the house... Blood, well the horrible doggy smell blood that Seth had. But a very strong and potent smell, that was indescribable and what I imagined to have a very nice taste. I felt the venom start to gather in my mouth, like saliva does in a dog just before they start to drool. I braced myself and winced as the excess venom slid down the back of my throat... All in good time, and it would be blood instead.

I followed patiently as Seth lead me and Shayne past the sitting room and towards what I guess was the kitchen, the smell of blood getting ever stronger with every step. I stopped mid-step as Shayne turned round to make sure I was ok, his small smile turning into a frown when he saw the look on my face.

"Luke... What's the matter he asked as he too stopped and turned to face me.

"I can smell blood." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed that I was still weak and willing to give in to this distinctly aromatic scented blood. "I can still smell the doggy smell, but I can also smell the scent of blood."

"But there aren't any normal humans here," Seth said as he looked down at Shayne, wrapping his arms around Shayne's waist at the same time.

"You don't think?" Shayne asked as he looked up at Seth over his shoulder

"I dunno we're still not sure why it happened the first time... I guess it could happen again."

"What could happen again?" I asked as I looked between them, my confusion changing slowly to frustration.

"We're not sure yet" Shayne replied as Seth picked him up and lead him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Get a room... Or at least wait until we've left it!" I smiled, preventing myself from laughing to try and decrease the effect the smell of the blood was having on me. "So where is this new vampire, who we're not allowed to kill now?" I took this as my cue to enter the room, as I entered I looked around the room. Shayne and Seth were currently standing in the corner of the room, Shayne wrapped up in Seth's arms, the oldest and tallest of the guys in the kitchen was leant up against the counter as he watched me cautiously, and at the table were another two, twins to be exact, they both seemed to give of an air of adolescence even though they both appeared to be in their mid twenties.

I relented against the temptation and inhaled deeply, the smell of the blood smothering me forcing me to look at the twins sitting at the table. Both of whom were watching me, however the main difference being that one of them looked like they were fascinated by me, like I was the only one in the room.

"Another vampire werewolf imprint by the looks of it," I heard Shayne say, but it sounded distant and so I paid no attention as I continued to look at the twin in front of me as the aromatic smell of blood pulled me to him, like a paperclip to a magnet.

**

* * *

**

**I really enjoyed writing in Luke's perspective in this chapter, it was fun. So what do you all think of Luke?**

**Of course, Luke can't identify which twin he likes as he hasn't been introduced to them yet :) I of course planned for this, and know exactly which one he is being attracted to like a "paperclip to a magnet." So anyone care to guess? 50/50 chance of guessing correctly.**

**I won't be able to update or even work on the next chapter for the next week and a half due to exams... Sorry :(**

**Review please, I want to know what you think of this chapter, and most importantly Luke :)**


	6. Why Me?

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: Rikkyu - because your review was made me happy :) And TRDancer - I always love your reviews they make me laugh**

Lucky's Girl - To answer your random question, I wanted Bella to get with Carlisle..... haha, I wanted her to get with Edward which she did "YAY!"

**I am extremley sorry for the 29days of waiting you guys (not being sexist, I mean people in general... if that makes sense :S) have had to endure. I had really bad writers block and I couldn't really write... I think that I'm starting to milk this story now, as I really had to force this chapter, so I will carry on with the drama for a bit before the happily ever after or not so happily ever after (depends where the story takes me... It kinda writes itself). But I am planning on a proper Edward and Bella fanfic with no OC in my next story, as I have had one or two readers saying this story was supposed to be a Bella and Edward fanfic.... although I never specified that :S**

**I have also started writing an X-Men fanfic, me and my cousin were watching the third film the other week and after the line "I didn't want this," he practically begged me to write a fanfic about how Bobby is actually gay..... So if you like the X-Men and also think Bobby may be hiding in the closet.... READ IT!!!!!!**

**Special (non reviewer) Dedication: R.I.P. Michael Jackson your legacy will live on forever in your music which made you the true King of Pop. this chapter is for you. Also Farrah Fawcett R.I.P. the original Charlie's Angel! Unfortunatley your death has been masked by the untimely death of a better known celebrity.**

**Anyways, read on :)**_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

_I relented against the temptation and inhaled deeply, the smell of the blood smothering me forcing me to look at the twins sitting at the table. Both of whom were watching me, however the main difference being that one of them looked like they were fascinated by me, like I was the only one in the room._

"_Another vampire werewolf imprint by the looks of it," I heard Shayne say, but it sounded distant and so I paid no attention as I continued to look at the twin in front of me as the aromatic smell of blood pulled me to him, like a paperclip to a magnet._

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV (Ryan)**

The words echoed through my head, 'another vampire werewolf imprint,' Jake said the chances of it happening again were one in a million... why did I have to be that million? Although he is kinda... hot... cute... this is going to take some time to get use to, I thought to myself as a frown pulled on my face. Oh fuck this is going to be so hard to explain to Lucy, ever since their reconciliation I had seen Seth and Shayne around La Push quite often (after finally managing to persuade Jake to allow Shayne onto the reservation), no doubt I would be seen around La Push with.... I don't even know his name, the same look on my face that's always on Seth's, and then I would need to explain why I dumped Lucy for him.

"What?" I whispered as Josh nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"Say hi already," he whispered back before turning to face the two vampires.

"Urm... Hi," I said as I again faced the newly imprinted upon vampire.

"Hey," the unnamed vampire said, inhaling deeply like he had when he entered, I felt my cheeks warm up as an abnormal blush crept slowly across them as the unnamed vampire grinned... I never blush! I'm supposed to be the confident twin, its Josh's job to blush.

"This is Luke," I turned to face Shayne as he introduced the new vampire, "he's new to the whole animal diet thing which is why his eyes have a hint of red in them... But nothing bad should happen as me and Chris should be able to stop him... And he's my brother." I looked carefully between them and although Luke looked older there were a lot of similarities between them.

"Welcome to Forks," Jake said rather stiffly as he reluctantly welcomed Luke to the area, "My name's Jake and I'm the leader of the wolves... That's about it really, I'll let tweedle dee and tweedle dum," I frowned at Jake before turning back to Luke, a small smile immediately replacing my frown.

* * * * * * * *

A day had passed since I'd first seen Luke, neither Seth or Josh had forgotten to rub the fact that I had done what I had once mocked Seth for... for imprinting on another male who also happened to be a vampire.

I was currently deep in the middle of a dark forest by myself, in my wolf form which was exceptionally well camouflaged in this light. Since my imprinting yesterday this had been a haven for me, to get me away from the taunting of my brother and distant uncle.

I swung my head and tilted it slightly to the side as I looked in the direction of a twig snapping and rustling leaves and rolled my eyes, my brother may be smart but he wasn't the stealthiest of the pack, he had trouble with things that didn't require learning but was more instinct and/or talent. I got ready to move out of the way of my brother, who I was sure was going to emerge from the trees ready to land on me in a mere couple of seconds.

"_Ready..."_ the shared link between the pack notified me of my brother's presence as he shifted forms a flash of snow white appearing out of the corner of my eye. _"Ready..."_ I shifted so that my hind legs were ready to launch me into a run away from my irritating and younger sibling, _"Pounce!"_ My brother shouted in his head as he launched himself from the cover of the trees and in my direction, I sprung forward and run under my airborne brother.

"_You may be the smarter one, but you're not very good at this wolf thing,"_ I thought, knowing Josh would hear me through the link.

"_Yeah well..... You can't be that good,"_ he replied lamely

"_What do you mean?" _I lazily asked as I continued to lope in the direction I was heading, aware that my brother was trying his hardest to catch up to me.

"_Imprinting on the enemy... A treaty is bad enough."_

"_Wow, and I thought I was the twin that was a prick."_

"_Aww come on Ryan, I was only joking," _normally I wouldn't mind people jesting with me, but this was a completely different story for three reasons, the first reason being that I couldn't help who I imprinted on, the second being Quileutes always react badly when their imprint is insulted and thirdly I am still getting use to this whole thing... I mean technically I still have a girlfriend.

"_Joke's are funny Josh, what you said wasn't... and I'm sure Seth would agree with me."_ I said as I put an extra burst of speed on hoping that I would somehow be able to escape somewhere my brother wouldn't be able to annoy me... the treaty border seems like a good place, after all it seems like imprints and imprinters are exempt from the no crossing rule.

I ran towards the treaty line, ensuring that not a single thought was to cross my mind; I wasn't going to give my brother a forewarning about what I was going to do. The distant treaty line was still beyond my range of sight, but the strong sugary sweet smell that originated from the vampires began to permeate the air. Within a couple of minutes I could make out the ground on which the unmarked treat line was, my muscular wolf limbs being urged on as I felt a surge in my adrenaline.

"_Ryan.... What do you think you're doing!? We're not allowed to cross."_ I ignored my brother as I started to slow down, crossing the invisible line and stopping just on the other side. I quickly changed back into my human form and pulled on my clothes, my brother watching me from the other side still in his wolf form. I flipped him the finger before running off into the woods, finishing the journey in my human form.

I approached the white house from the side, I slowly rounded it until I came to the front of it, the copper haired vampire known as Edward standing on the porch.

"I'm here to see-"

"Luke, I know. Wait here and I'll go get him for you."

**

* * *

**

**Did you like this chapter? I like the descriptive bit at the begining :) But I'm not sure about the rest... As I said, it was kinda forced, but I thought something is a lot better than nothing. I am hoping to update soonish... But I won't make promises as writers block really is a huge pain in the *insert naughty word here* :) Also, I may become distracted by the fact that it is my birthday in less then a week :D Anyone living in England, I recommend you stay off the roads for a while :S**

**So yes, do the usual review! Don't worry, not reviewing will not make your computer spontaneously combust... You will just have to suffer from having guilt on your conscience for making me sad :( (Guilt tripping working yet?)**

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter :(


	7. Not again!

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: Twilight Angelangel174 - For giving me an extremly long review (thanks :)) and to Davii-Hime for making me laugh**

**Good news and Bad news**

**Huge delay I know, but I seriously recommend not writing more then two stories at a time, you end up getting incredably bad writers block! It took me ages to write this chapter, but I found ut helped once I had got going. Anyway, I have purposly shortened one of my other stories and finished that off so I can spend more time with this story - Good news because less delay )hopefully)  
I am really running out of ideas where to take this story now, I think this may be slightly repeating the prequel, so I think this story will be ending within the next five chapters :(**

**And I made this chapter longer by... at least 500, so I hope that makes up for the delay (probably not) :)**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

"I'm here to see-"

"_Luke, I know. Wait here and I'll go get him for you."_

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

I waited patiently outside as Edward went in to go get Luke, I have no idea why I was here... I mean obviously it's to see Luke, but I don't know my reason for seeing him, I just had this urge to see him... I guess that's imprinting for you.

"Hey," I looked up to Luke was standing on the porch, a small shy smile on his face as he walked slowly down the steps.

"Hi," I said looking down, glad that my dark skin hid the blush creeping along my cheeks, I watched as he inhaled and smiled.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," I replied looking up, feeling the heat from the blush increase as it burned on my face.

"I can smell it... well the blood really, which is really pungent."

"Sorry," I whispered as I again looked down at my feet

"It's not a bad thing," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist causing me to instantly freeze and tense up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it feels good... It's just I'm new to all this, I'm straight."

"Right... I'm confused."

"Before imprinting on you I had a girlfriend... technically I still do."

"Oh," he said as he went to remove his arms from my waist.

"No," I whispered as I pulled his arms around me again as I turned round to face him, still surprised that he was taller than me, which is unusual for a werewolf to be shorter then someone. I looked up and locked eyes with him and smiled, "She's nothing compared to you,"

"Is it too early to say I think I love you?" Luke asked as he leant down to rest his forehead against mine.

I smiled as I moved in to kiss him.

* * * * * * * *

**LPOV**

Three days had passed since I shared my first kiss with Ryan, and due to his patrol duties he had to carry out time spent with him had been little so far, which would now explain the reason behind my bad mood. I watched people walk past me as I scowled leaning against one of the cars we had taken to school this morning.

"Hi Luke," I turned my head to watch my brother and Seth approach me at a human pace, "still in that bad mood I see."

"Cheer up Luke; you can still go see him now."

"No I can't, he's busy with his duties today."

"It's his day off... Josh is on patrol today, and Jake is on his usual werewolf watch."

"Werewolf watch?" Shayne asked as I thought back to the day we had kissed, I'm sure he had told me he was patrolling today.

"More Quileute boys are reaching the right age now... some of them have started the growth spurt already."

"Are you sure it's his day of today?" I ask as I stop thinking about the kiss which has now brought a smile to my face.

"Positive," he replied.

"Ok.... see ya later!" I said as I ran slowly to the trees that surrounded the school, before heading off to the reservation.

**BPOV**

"Where's Luke off to?" I asked as I walked hand in hand with Edward next to me, as we approached Shayne, Seth and Alice

"To the reservation," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him closer, "I'm guessing to see Ryan..."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Alice said before being interrupted by Seth who started to panic

"You had a vision? What happened?" he asked.

"No vision, he's decided to go see Ryan and so I can no longer see his future.... But I just have this feeling... Something's going to happen, and it won't be a good thing." I looked at her confused before shrugging my shoulders.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked Edward as I turned to talk to him, "You did promise me that you would take me out for a meal."

"Right... well they don't tend to have restaurants that cater for our diet,"

"You mean Vegetarians?" Erin asked as she came over to talk to us, "No they've got this great place in Port Angeles... They do the best Mushroom Ravioli ever."

"Really?" I asked as I turned to face Edward, a smile playing on both our faces.

"So Erin, what's up?" Seth asked causing us all to look at her with curiosity, as he started working his hand up the front of Shayne's shirt.

"Seth, do you mind? God images!" Edward blurted out making us all turn to face Seth and Shayne again; both were smiling while Shayne tried swatting Seth's hand away.

"He's only sticking his hand up Shayne's shirt..." Erin trailed off causing Seth to smirk again.

"What do you mean my fault?" Edward whispered low enough for only us with the supernatural hearing to hear, "I can't help what I hear or see," a low giggle escaped my lips as I used my powers to stop Seth's thought being projected.

"Insider joke," Alice said to Erin before carrying on, "so as you were saying," she said encouraging Erin to carry on speaking.

"You know what? I can't actually remember," she said with a large grin on her face, "I'll get back to you when I can remember... Hope you guys all have a good evening," she turned as she finished her sentence and walked away.

"I like her," Edward said as he watched Erin's retreating body, while I looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to backtrack and explain. "She's a nice person; her thoughts remind me of Angela."

"Wouldn't be because their related would it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe... but your thoughts were nothing like Renee's or Charlie's,"

"That's because I'm not erratic or felt the urge to get my gun and try to kill you."

"True..." Edward said trailing off.

"Where are Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Chris and Milla?" I asked as I looked round noticing half of us were AWOL.

"Didn't Chris and Milla tell you?" Shayne asked as he looked away from Seth and their current googly eye contest, to talk to me. "They went on another Honeymoon; it's their one hundred and twenty fifth wedding anniversary very soon."

"Oh yeah... well what about Emmett, Rose and Jasper?"

"They decided that they were gonna play a game of truth or dare today," Alice said answering my question.

"You mean dare really.... no truth telling ever goes on in that game with you guys," Shayne said as he recalled the game we had played a couple of days back.

"Ok... Wal-Mart or Old Navy?"

"They decided on a change of scenery, they thought *Ann Summers would be more interesting." We all went silent as we thought about a game of Cullen truth or dare in a lingerie store with Emmett possibly being the most sex depraved vampire in the world, before we all burst out laughing.

**LPOV**

I circled the edge of La Push as I inhaled the air from the reservation, hoping to find Ryan's scent in the air. Once located I moved in at human speed so as not to scare the Quileutes who were unaware of how true their myths and legends really were... though through my impatience I probably did run a bit faster than I had intended.

As I got closer to Ryan, the first thing that reached my ears was a loud piercing giggle followed by others laughing.

"Ryan, stop it!" screamed a girl followed by another of the piercing giggles. I carried on unfazed as I got closer my determination egged on by the overpowering scent from Ryan.

"You two really should get a room!" I heard another voice say, this time male which was also followed by others laughing. But as I reached the corner and turned it I froze - quite literally - I stopped breathing, moving and blinking as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Ryan was sitting down with a girl on his lap while other boys and girls sat around them. Ryan currently had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist like mine had been around his the other day, while he nuzzled her neck.

The rage inside me increased immensely, I struggled to fight the urge to go kill the girl right now and remained rooted to the spot.

"You know you like it Cassie." Ryan whispered into her ear causing her to giggle again. I watched as the wind direction changed and he froze, our eyes locked and several different emotions seemed to appear simultaneously on his face.

"Who's that Ryan?" the girl named Cassie asked as she followed her gaze and looked at me, causing the others around them to face my direction as well.

"That's urm..." Ryan began but stopped as the sun appeared from behind the clouds hitting my skin and reflecting off in a cascade of rainbows causing them. I looked down at my hands relishing in the warmth the sun brought to me, but looked up again when I heard a loud gasp and mutter of 'Cold Ones.' In the blink of an eye I appeared next to the group of friends causing them all except Ryan to jump back in shock.

"You bastard," I shouted as I glared at him before leaping off of the ground onto landing lightly on the nearest house before leaping from house to house to get further away from Ryan. I reached the edge of the forest and disappeared from the mortal's sight of view and ran at vampire speed to the Cullens house.

**RPOV**

I sat there shocked, caught in the act of trying to seem normal by my imprint who I had told I couldn't see today because I was patrolling... How did he know? My shock may have also come from the fact that my friends and girlfriend - I inwardly cringed at that word - had survived a scorned vampire, from the tales I had heard about Vampires I knew I was lucky to be alive.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as he looked round at our group of friends.

"Isn't that obvious?" Cassie asked as she looked Leo the group before resting her gaze on me, "the stories about the Cullen's... they're true aren't they?" she asked, I froze recalling pack rules prevented me telling anyone about the supernatural occurring of Forks.... but they said nothing about what happened if someone worked it out.

"Yes," I whispered

"You mean Vampires do exist!?" Amy screeched.

"How do you know?" Drew asked as he moved in closer again after somehow launching himself backwards while sitting down.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, the only way I can let you know is if you work it out yourself."

"So who was he?" Drew's twin sister Maisy asked, "And why did he call you a bastard?" I shook my head in reply and got Cassie off of my lap before running in the direction Luke had run... towards the Cullen house. Once under the cover of the trees, I stripped off and placed my clothes in the leather bag and started running while morphing picking up speed as my wolf limbs replaced my human ones, until I was running with all four limbs and at the same speed Luke had been.

I quickly covered the distance between La Push and the clearing in which the Cullen house was placed, I stayed under the trees and shifted back into human form, putting my clothes back on before emerging from the trees jogging at human speed. I slowed as I watched Shayne and Seth emerge from the house and slowly approach me.

"Stop," Shayne commanded "he doesn't want to see you."

"You can't stop me," I replied scowling slightly

"But I can," Seth growled, "and watch how you talk to my imprint."

"Sorry," I whispered "But I need to see him... to explain."

"He doesn't want to see you," Shayne said anger distinctly present in his tone of voice.

I looked at the house and the distance between me and the front door, Shayne can't command me like Jake can... only the Alpha has the actual ability to command, the Beta has the authority... which is easy to go against.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Shayne whispered as he watched me glance at the door again. I didn't care; Shayne wouldn't understand the urge I was currently feeling... which I could use as an excuse to get out of punishment for disobeying Seth. I shrugged as I ran towards the door, but stopped as I ran face first into something solid and bounced off it.

"What the..." I whispered as I walked slowly up to the invisible solid wall that and banged on it.

"I told you," Shayne said as he and Seth walked up to it, "I'm sorry, I dunno what you've done but Luke won't say anything else other then he doesn't want to see you. And I will do anything in my power to stop that," I frowned as Seth chuckled slightly. "My power of course being shields... nothing can get through here unless I let it which at the moment is just you... I can't protect him forever though," he said winking slightly before him and Seth walked through the invisible wall and back into the house.

It's official, he's schizophrenic.

**

* * *

**

**So yes, did you like this story... seems like a werewolf/vampire relationship is doomed at the begining, but will this one work out better then Shayne and Seth's? Or will they never reconcile? - To be completley honest, I have no idea lol. I guess it will come to me as I'm writing :)**

**Anyway, for those of you who enjoy my fanfic, and also enjoy Harry Potter fanfic, I have just started one with the epilogue kids... Will be a Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy ending, so if you enjoy that kind of fanfic.... go read now :)Anyway, read and review, let me know what you think and I will update even sooner (promise this time)**

***Also, for those of you who have no idea what Ann Summers is - Well it is obviously a lingerie store, but they other other things as well... Let just say sex related objects are also sold there**


	8. New School

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: This chapter goes out to 'the saga lover' glad you like this and the other story enough to spend three hours trying to find them :)**

**I hope this wait wasn't as unbearable as the last... I don't think you had to wait as long**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_I can't protect him forever though," he said winking slightly before him and Seth walked through the invisible wall and back into the house._

_Its official, he's schizophrenic._

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

As I walked away from the shielded house, Shayne's words repeated themselves in my head, what did he mean he couldn't protect Luke forever? He could use his powers to protect his brother for as long as he liked... Unless, he was in an area where there were people unaware of the supernatural beings that currently presided in Forks....

* * * * * * * *

A week has passed and after some planning, persuading my parents and filling in documents, I had managed to get myself transferred from the High School on the reservation to Forks High where Seth and the rest of the Cullen Clan who were frozen in their teenage years attended.

I stalked through the halls, looking for my imprint before classes began, the problem was, that in a school this large his scent was hard to find... it also didn't help that through prolonged waits in different areas within the school Luke has managed to leaves patches of his scent throughout the whole building.

"Hey there-" a girl said as she approached me, I interrupted her recognising the look on her face.

"No,"

"What?" she asked confused

"No to what you were about to ask," I replied lazily as I tried my hardest to locate the location in which Luke's scent was strongest, without visibly doing so and making myself look like an idiot.

"But I didn't get to ask my question yet-" I interrupted her again hoping that she would get the hint eventually.

"I'm taken,"

"But you just got here,"

"And..."

"She doesn't come here does she? What your Girlfriend doesn't know can't hurt her," she said smiling entwining her arm around my own.

"Oh, but you see, he does... and my _boyfriend_ is the jealous type, so if you wouldn't mind," I said as I pulled my arm out of her own.

"Damn... Any chance of me turning you straight?" she asked hopefully

"He turned me gay... so I highly doubt it,"

"Oh well no harm in trying..." she said as she shrugged it off, "I'm Emily."

"Ryan,"

"So where did you transfer from and why?" she asked, I looked at her before answering taking in her small petite figure, pale skin tone with platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. Figuring it would be a good idea to make a friend I reply in a friendly tone.

"La Push High... I transferred to spend more time with boyfriend."

"Oh that's sweet," she replied smiling, "Are you by any chance related to Seth Clearwater?"

"Distantly, he's like my urm..." I can't say great uncle can I? "Third cousin twice removed or something.... What lesson do you have first?"

"English AP," I smile looks like I will know someone in my next class, "... And I sit next to this really hot guy Luke Ford... Drool," she said laughing, "he comes from this huge family, there's like ten of them but I think some of them are adopted or related through marriage because they are going out with each other and that would so like be incest otherwise." I didn't really hear much after hearing Luke's name being mentioned, a small smile pulling on my lips.

"He have a brother called Shayne?" thinking that Ford could be incredibly common within this school, as could the name Luke... which would be a very big coincidence having two students with the same name.

"Yeah... No, that's not fair!" she shouted causing people to turn and look at her as we walked past "I've been crushing on him for ages now... Damn it, no joke when they say all the good ones are gay or taken.... or in this case both," she said scowling.

"Shall we get to English?" I asked as the warning bell sounded. She nodded and led me towards the classroom.

"You want me to give up my seat so you can sit next to Luke?" She asked

"If you don't mind," I replied, knowing that Emily would be a good friend to have.

**LPOV**

I didn't mind being in the advance placement class... Edward often said that he found the more intelligent people boring, with intelligence comes the decrease in common sense and their sense of humour... apparently they always thought about things in a logical way, which is good but not so entertaining when you're a mind reader... although Edward does try and keep this to the minimum.

I however did like the person I sat next to... Emily Harper was intelligent but also had this witty sarcastic sense of humour, unfortunately this only seemed to occur during a certain time of the month... but I cherish that time when I am endlessly entertained with the risk of having my head metaphorically bitten off.

So there I was, sitting in the classroom, waiting for the students to enter, the disadvantage of a Vampire being that there was little to occupy our time when we had perfected pretty much everything, so arriving early to class becomes a habit to those of us with enough restraint to not kill our teachers... It also probably didn't help that I couldn't sleep and was currently on a huge downer after the situation which occurred last week in La Push. The class started to slowly filter in, the teacher strolling in when half the class had entered and began writing the lesson plan for today on the board.

I'm not sure if humans lose their sense of smell when holding the breath for long periods of time, but let me tell you, it is probably the most horrible sensation in the world being without one of your senses... especially once you become attuned to the heightened sense we vampires gained after the change.

"Hi Luke," I turned to face the person talking to me and froze; I decided that this is what I got for not trusting myself... for not tempting fate once in a while, I would have smelt him coming and would have been able to escape.... no doubt I'd disappeared from Alice's visions now.

"Go away," I said coldly as I turned to face the front of the classroom the scents overwhelming me as I breathed the air, ignoring Ryan as he stood there and trying to ignore his oh so powerful scent. He seemed to hover there before deciding to sit down next to me. "That's Emily's seat," I scowled as I continued to face the front of the room.

"She went to go sit with some other guy... She said she'd let me sit here."

"Why?"

"Because I told her you're my boyfriend." Honestly? This totally shocked me, I mean too scared to come out because he had a girlfriend, but transfer to a new school and he doesn't give a damn... I mean what's the difference? Ok, the obvious difference is that he knows hardly anybody here, and everybody at his La Push School... but I would much rather come out to people I know, then to complete strangers.

"Luke?"

"What?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"You seemed out of it then... I was worried," I turned to face him and glared, surprised that he didn't flinch.

"You lost the right to worry when you lied to me." I saw the pain in his eyes and inwardly flinched; I turned away from him and faced the front of the class, knowing my resolve would waver quickly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, pausing before carrying on, "I love you, and I will do whatever I can to prove that to you." I inwardly smiled... I hope he realised that I wanted him to win me over... but I wouldn't make it easy for him, if I had, I would have let Shayne lower the shield around the Cullen house.

**RPOV**

I knew winning him over wouldn't be easy... I could sense that Luke would make it as hard as he could for me, but that made me more determined.... to prove myself to him, to do everything he put me through to show that I would do anything for him... After all the Quileute wolves will always do anything in their power that their imprints wish.

**

* * *

**

**So did you like it? How about Emily? Thought I would through in a character to help Ryan settle in to the school :)**

**I'm not too sure if I like this chapter.... It's more of a filler one, I'd rather have skipped all of what happens in this chapter and let some of the exciting stuff happen, but what happened in this chapter was important to the story to make it easier to understand.**

**So, I've planned out that Luke is gonna make it hard for Ryan to prove himself... But that's where my idea kinda stops.... so anyone got any ideas as to how Luke will test Ryan's love for him???**

**I know how it's gonna end... not sure if it is possible (what isn't possible in a world were Werewolves and Vampire exist), but I like how the story will end and hope you will :) Just to warn you all, the ending will be coming up withing the next 3-5 chapters... maybe a couple more :S**

**Please review :)**


	9. To err is Human to Forgive is Divine

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Ok, someone said the wait between the last chapter and the one before that was still quite long, so I think I updated this one a little quicker :)**

**Dedication: Kirsty.W.181 - Same wavelength lol... well you will know what I mean when you have read this chapter :)**

**Read on :)**

**

* * *

**_  
Previously..._

_I knew winning him over wouldn't be easy... I could sense that Luke would make it as hard as he could for me, but that made me more determined.... to prove myself to him, to do everything he put me through to show that I would do anything for him... After all the Quileute wolves will always do anything in their power that their imprints wish._

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

"Right, time for your first test," Luke said as he approached me at the end of school, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me towards the horde of cars the Cullens used to get to and from school.

"What do you mean test?" I asked, ignoring the tingling sensation that flew through me when he touched me.

"Well... you said you would do anything to prove your love to me, so I thought I would put you in situations to see how you would react, a test of sorts." I nodded as I sped up so I was walking next to him so it looked like I was willingly going and not being dragged along.

* * * * * * * *

"Why are we in La Push?" I asked as I looked through the heavily tinted windows of the car we had taken.

"You're going to introduce me to your friends," he says happily. This was going to go fantastically, my friends are unaware of my transfer, and I still have yet to dump Cassie. "You don't have to introduce me as your boyfriend if you don't want to, just to show me you have no problem with me being around your friends."

"Ok," I whispered knowing that what he said is probably true, but would be disappointed if I didn't... Well it looks like if I want to get into his good books at a faster rate, I would need to introduce him as my boyfriend... not that I minded really anyway, I don't care for Cassie anymore after imprinting on him.

I jumped as I was brought out of my thoughts by the slam of a car door, I watched as Luke surveyed the group in front of us, hanging around by the swings in the very small park. I smiled as he looked towards me; I got out of the car and followed him towards the group consisting of Cassie, Leo, Drew Maisy and Sarah.

"Ryan!" I visibly cringe as Cassie shouts out to me, a small smile pulling on Luke's face as he notices the shiver of sorts.

**LPOV**

I fall back slightly after his 'girlfriend' shouts his name, so that I'm walking behind Ryan allowing for him to lead me towards his friends.

"Ryan mate! Where've you been?" asked one of the guys as they all approached him, a flicker of irritation flew through me as Cassie hugged him, and I resisted the urge to kill her, the irritation disappeared though when Ryan shrugged out of her arms.

"What are you doing with him?" Cassie whispered to Ryan, "He's a vampire," it intrigued me that she knew this bit of information

"I can hear you," I said causing her to look at me before she looked back at Ryan.

"His name is Luke and I'm well aware of that," Ryan said as he looked back at me before turning to face the group again. "Actually, I have something to tell you... You see the thing is he's my boyfriend," I felt my mouth drop open and mirror those of his friends as it continued to hang open.

"But he's a vampire... He feeds on human blood."

"Animal blood actually... which is kinda ironic because-" I stop at the glare I receive from Ryan.

"They're not supposed to know," Ryan says while facing the others, "not unless they figure it out themselves."

"Sorry." I replied smiling, causing the glare on Ryan's face to disappear to be replaced with a goofy grin.

"So you're choosing him over me?" Cassie asked as she looked between us, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, it's just I've never felt this way about anyone... The need to be with someone that's so strong it hurts to be without them." I know I said I was going to make this harder on him, but it's hard to when someone says something that makes you feel guilty for putting the barriers up.

**BPOV**

"Please Bella?" Edward whined next to me as he clutched at his head, I chuckled slightly as I looked over at Rosalie who had an amused look of disgust on her face. Rosalie was amused due to the suffering of sorts Edward was gaining from his powers of mind reading, the disgust because of the dog smell that was permeating the air within the Cullen house due to the... 'Activity' going on between Luke and Ryan, then scent perhaps a tad bit stronger than normal due to the sweat being produced.

"You're lucky I have this power," I say to Edward as he looks gratefully at me as I shield the minds of Luke and Ryan, "Or else you would have to suffer through whatever they were doing... do I even want to know what they were doing?" Edward simply shook his head.

**RPOV**

"I thought you were going to make it harder for me," I said to Luke as we both lay covered in his bed, his head resting on my chest.

"I just did," he said smirking

"I'm being serious, I thought you were going to put me through more tests... make it harder for me to get your trust back."

"So did I," Luke whispered, "I dunno, something you said today just made me realise holding it against you is stupid... I love you,"

"I love you to," I replied, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

**LPOV**

I watched Ryan as his eyes disappeared behind his eyelids, his breathing levelling out until it signalled he was no longer conscious but was doing what I longed to do... sleep. It was so simple; I often wondered why Vampires couldn't sleep. I know we didn't need it, but what stopped us from closing our eyelids and letting our bodies and minds from resting simultaneously... we didn't need to be alert all day every day of the year, we weren't the ones who appealed to the most deadly predators in the world.

I inhaled Ryan's scent as I went into a state of meditation, enabling for the world around me to be blocked out, allowing for the large amount of time spent on nothingness to fly by quickly.

**

* * *

**

**I know he was going to play a hard to get... well re-get as someone said in a review, but I really had no idea how he would go about doing this... So I had one test kinda, and then put in a sappy line which would pull at Luke's heart strings... and well I hope you all worked out where that led to :)**

**I have brought the story to it's end a lot quicker then I thought I would :S So yes, the next chapter will be the last :( I hope all you loyal readers have enjoyed this story as much as I have, I have started other fanfic, but not Twilight, as I seem to have developed a liking for Harry Potter Stories atm :S**

**So.... I'm not sure when my next Twilight Fanfic will be written, but I am going to start some thinking up some ideas so I can begin asap.**


	10. The End

**Lets all give a round of applause to the legend that is Stephanie Meyer, she is a truly talented writer. And without her the world would be deprived of the Cullens. I claim no rights to the story, my story is based on her characters but exploring a different plot.**

**Dedication: I am dedicating this entire chapter to all my loyal readers and reviewers... You all know who you are, and you have all given me the motivation to cary on writing this Twilight story, if it hadn't been for you it would have ended a while back.**

**Special thanks to 'Jasper says Relax-X who has now started reading some of my other stories (Harry Potter - Pregnant!? & Complications) And to answer your question about what inspired me to write this story... To be honest I just wrote, my inspiration didn't really come from anything. I guess the original character inspiration came from actual people I know, I based Shayne on my cousin and Luke on a friend of mine... but the story line only ever had a begining and end planned, whatever happened in the middle was a random thought or suggestion that one of the readers may have given me.**

**I hope you all enjoy this very last chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_I often wondered why Vampires couldn't sleep. I know we didn't need it, but what stopped us from closing our eyelids and letting our bodies and minds from resting simultaneously... we didn't need to be alert all day every day of the year, we weren't the ones who appealed to the most deadly predators in the world._

_I inhaled Ryan's scent as I went into a state of meditation, enabling for the world around me to be blocked out, allowing for the large amount of time spent on nothingness to disappear quickly._

**Chapter 10 (Last Chapter ever, meaning no sequels)**

**LPOV**

Over a week had passed since I had forgiven Ryan for his mistake of sorts; it had taken some time for Ryan to convince me, but after telling me the thought of being with somebody else repulsed him was followed by a very intense and very long make out session. And if he had held it against me he had forgiven me for my 'slight' overreaction.

During this week we had spent all our time together, sitting next to each other in shared classes, and skipping the ones we didn't share, which on my behalf probably wasn't such a good idea because my eyes were now the blackest they had been in a while. I'd need to go hunting soon... today probably seeing as it was Friday. I walked quickly from my room, which has become quite a mess since forgiving Ryan and walked into the kitchen leaving a note on the surface before running out of the house and towards the forest in search of something better to hunt then deer.

**RPOV**

I hated patrol, it was the only thing I couldn't get out of so that I could spend time with Luke which I had been doing quite a lot at the moment, so Jake had argued one night of patrol wouldn't hurt. And sadly not having the energy of a Vampire, I was too tired to do anything last night except sleep... which is why I now found myself getting dressed at my house, getting ready for a day of school with Luke, the simple thought of being with Luke put a smile on my face.

After a quick goodbye to my parents, I got into my car, and drove to the not so far away Cullen house reaching it in a matter of minutes, immediately hopping out and walk towards the door as a strong breeze coming from the nearby woods wafts a particularly pleasant and tantalizing scent towards me, one that I recognise to be Luke's. I smile as I walk back towards my car taking off my clothes in the process and then them in there, quickly shifting into my wolf form before running off in the direction of the scent's origin.

**LPOV**

The only thought that currently seemed to be going through my mind was 'hunt' which led to all civilised thoughts being overpowered by the primal urge to catch, kill and feed, the latter of the two could be done in reverse order... of course it didn't really matter to me, as long as the civilised parts of me were still in contact with my mind, I would be able to eventually work my way out of this wild frenzy that my vampire instincts caused whenever I was hungry, whenever I let them dominate my mind.

I felt the wind change direction as I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, I froze as the scent which appealed to me more so then anybody else's reached my nose, that part of me which was being suppressed was fighting the urge to spring and drain as much blood as possible. I smile as a snap of a twig echoes throughout the forest while I simultaneously turn round to face my very own brand of heroin stared back at me with what I can assume was a goofy grin, it's kinda hard to tell when he is in his wolf form.

I sprung as my feral side finally found the sought after difficult prey, my teeth sinking past the fur and thick skin, the warm metallic taste of blood undistinguishable from the scent that was engulfing me as I drained the blood slowly from Ryan, a low growl escaping from both our mouths. I didn't feel the shifting wolf form beneath me as it changed back into its human one, the lack of fur oblivious to me as I drained more blood at a slow pace.

"Luke!" Ryan shouts trying to get my attention, failing as his blood holds my attention, "You're hurting me!" I freeze as my more civilised and rationalised self takes back the reigns, I quickly remove my teeth and back away causing the tree I end up leaning against to shudder.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I watch the skin heal over, the occasional flinch of Ryan's body caused by the pain of the venom now running through his system. I felt the urge to move closer and comfort him, but resisted it not knowing whether I would be able to handle being in such close contact again. "I-I" I stutter as I try to explain, hoping he won't hate me, "I couldn't control myself... I was too far gone."

"It's ok," Ryan mumbles as he looks at me and smiled grimly. "We're immune to your venom... stings like I don't know what though," I feel myself flinch as I remember the burning sensation wondering if that's what he was feeling now. "Are you ok?" he asks as he crawls over to me, worry on his face.

"Yeah, why?" I ask before everything in front of me blacks out.

**RPOV**

I felt terror flood my body as I watched Luke fall into a heap as he... fainted? It wasn't possible for Vampires to faint or sleep or anything of the sorts... they always remained awake.

"Maybe it was my blood," I whisper to myself as I quickly fling him on my back, Vampires had never drank our blood.... the scent normally repulsed them. I quickly shifted into my wolf form and ran back towards the Cullens.

"_What happened?"_ I flinch inwardly as both Jake and Josh shout inside their minds with worry; I imagine both of them must have seen the last few images of me being 'attacked' before shifting into my human form.

"_I'm fine"_ I think back, _"He was hunting, I didn't know and crossed his path... It was an accident."_

"_The Cullens are going to need to know about this... It goes against the Treaty."_ Jake thought as he stopped running in my direction, knowing that I now was safe.

"_Sod the Treaty, I have an unconscious Vampire on my back,"_ this surprises them like it had surprised me. _"I don't care that he bit me, it was an accident... Could you get in contact with Bella, he needs to see Carlisle."_ I feel the bitterness as if it were my own before Jake replied.

"_You're only forgiving him because he's your imprint,"_

"_Would any other Vampire bight a werewolf?"_ I ask as I smile to myself as I realise Josh is still running in the same direction I was heading, towards the Cullen house.

"_I'll go ring her now,"_ I thanked him before he disappeared, telling Josh I was at the Cullen house I too disappeared and put my clothes on before taking him inside the large house laying him on the very large sofa.

**LPOV**

I feel... an immense soothing sensation flooding throughout my body a sensation that would have been greatly appreciated when I was changed into a Vampire. I guess it could be described as cool water trailing over my body, but I don't know what would be the cause of it.

"I don't know... this is a highly unusual case... I've never come across one, and am fairly certain this is the first occurrence of such a thing occurring." I hear the quiet but frustrated ramblings of Carlisle as if he was a fair distance away from me.

As his words process in my mind I think back to my last memory before feeling this weird sensation. A fair guess would be that it was the blood of Ryan that had done this to me. Not that I minded really, I enjoyed the thought of perhaps being unconscious, something that no Vampire had managed.

"He'll be all right Ryan..." I hear a familiar voice, which could be mistaken for Ryan's to the untrained vampire ear, but I recognised it as someone else's... perhaps his brother.

"I hope so," I hear the voice I had been longing to hear since I had awoken from whatever you wish to call, as a simultaneous tightened grip of my hand reassures me.

* * * * * * * *

I noticed a while back that the soothing sensation had started to recede, leaving my toes and fingertips in favour of retreating closer to my chest, A characteristic that reminded me of Vampire Venom... except without the whole burning going on.

I wasn't quite sure of how long I had been lying here, but the sensation had prevented any movement, the comfort of this new found feeling also preventing the movement of limbs in case it were to cause the sensation to go away. But if this was anything like the change into a Vampire, I don't imagine I would be laying her for much longer as the soothing had left my limbs quite a while back and was now centralised around my chest.

I had long since heard the mutterings of people around me, wondering if they had disappeared, stopped talking, or whether I had simply gone death... the latter two of the three more likely as the reassuring strong hand never left mine.

**RPOV**

I had watched for just under three days as Luke's skin regained the colouring it must of had before being changed into a Vampire, a radiant golden tan that must have come from living in one of the sunnier states like California. The tan looked better with his golden yellow blonde hair then the pale skin had.

I wasn't sure how this was going to end; we had all assumed that he was turning back into a normal human as he was losing his Vampire attributes. So far Carlisle has thought of two theories; the first being that Luke would live a normal life, and the second that he would die within seconds due to him actually being older than one hundred years. The former was the more likely as Carlisle said, due to him being frozen in time, and bodies don't age when time stands still.... So hopefully everything would be fine.

**LPOV**

I inwardly smiled as the soothing sensation seemed to concentrate in my heart, I knew in a matter of minutes my eyes would flicker open again, and I would be looking through emerald green eyes instead of the ruby red, topaz yellow or onyx black.

It was a weird sensation, one that was indescribable after not feeling it for a very long time, but it felt strange to have something beating within you, and the urge to breath to fill your lungs was just as weird and I know would take some getting use to.

I guess this is where I open my eyes.

**RPOV**

"Is that... his heart?" Carlisle asks as he examines Luke, before rushing out of the room where Luke had been moved to for some privacy. I could hear him gushing to the rest of the coven as he told them of the miracle which had just occurred in this room... the changing of a vampire back into a human.

"Ryan?" I hear the murmur come from Luke's voice as his eyes open to reveal startlingly green orbs behind the eye lids.

"I'm here Luke."

"Am I human again?" I hear him ask, I reply with a quick nod a smile appearing on his lips but quickly replaced with a frown.

"Do you still love me?" he asks, I smile as I lean in and brush my lips softly against his own before answering.

"Always and forever," I lean back in and leave my lips to linger on his.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the ending, I'm not sure if this is possible, but Stephanie never said it wasn't so... I thought why not :) So let me know what you thought of the ending by clicking the button at the bottom :)**

If you enjoy Harry Potter fics, I have developed an obsession with them at the moment, so if you like my writing style check them out


End file.
